


4 Patas

by liralia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Realidade alternativa, cachorro, comedia, cuidar de pet, lobo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Se aquele era o melhor amigo do homem... Stiles teria o cuidado de jamais encontrar um pior inimigo. Afinal, que tipo de amigo estragava suas coisas favoritas?!Bem que ele sempre desconfiou desses ditos populares.Desafio de drabbles 2017.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	1. Quantas vidas tem um cão?

Dirigindo furiosamente debaixo de uma chuva forte, Stiles não conseguiu manejar seu carro bem o suficiente para salvar o enorme animal que surgiu no meio da estrada. Arregalou os olhos, correndo para ver o que tinha atropelado.

Estava desacordado, porém, vivo. Com a consciência pesando mais que tudo, o levou para o veterinário mais próximo que encontrou.

Obviamente pagou por todas as despesas, mas quem disse que isso evitou os olhares incriminadores que a equipe de plantão dava sempre que passava por ele? Isso contribuiu e muito para o sentimento de ser o mais vil dentre os **vis** do mundo.


	2. Não seja exigente!

Com certo trabalho Stiles arrastou todos os apetrechos comprados num petshop para cuidar do cão em sua casa. Com uma das patas quebradas pelo seu descuido, Stiles não pôde fazer outra coisa além de implorar pra cuidar dele no período de recuperação.

Quanto a culpa... Pelo menos agora sabia que o cachorro não o odiava. Nem rosnou em momento algum.

Despejou um bocado de ração num potinho rosa e botou perto do animal. O cão apenas cheirou e bufou, se afastando.

Bem, Stiles não o culparia. A ração parecia pequenos pedaços de **greda** ressequida.

Ou talvez fosse pelo pote rosa.


	3. Conforto acima de tudo

Sofrer um acidente certamente não era um exemplo de **serendipidade** , mas Stiles tinha quase certeza que o cachorro não tinha se dado conta disso. O animal andava tranquilo, apesar de mancar por causa da tala numa das patas traseiras, e se habituara a casa em pouquíssimo tempo. Também já tinha escolhido seus lugares preferidos, onde tirava cochilos ocasionais.

Contudo, o mais surpreendente, era quando Stiles pegava o analgésico para que ele conseguisse dormir sem dor, disfarçada dentro dum petisco, e o encontrava em sono profundo, como se nem sentisse incômodo.

Mas porque ele dormia justamente no meio da sua cama?


	4. Até animais podem opinar

Da televisão ecoava vozes do filme da Mulher Maravilha que passava. Stiles, no entanto, nem prestava atenção nisso. Com o cachorro muito bem acomodado ao seu lado no sofá, ria com o nariz gelado dele encostando em seu pescoço. Não sabia o porquê dele lhe cheirar tanto, mas não conseguia achar ruim também.

De súbito lembrou-se de algo: Ele precisava de um nome!

Encarava o imenso cão negro quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu, super **consentânea** com a imagem dele, na sua opinião.

“Seu nome agora é Batman! Perfeito, não?”

Curiosamente teve a ligeira impressão do cão ter rolado os olhos.


	5. Inocente até que se prove o contrário

Stiles apertou a ponte do nariz e ajeitou os óculos no rosto, voltando a concentração para tela do notebook. Como tinha pedido para ficar em casa por duas semanas, acabaram o responsabilizando pela revisão de um dos livros mais difíceis da editora. Era cheio de palavras estranhas e acontecimentos acelerados que combinavam bem com a **idiossincrasia** do autor.

O som de metal caindo cortou sua concentração e logo Stiles se viu correndo para ver o que Batman tinha feito. O encontrou sentado inocentemente do lado da pia, quase angelical.

“O que foi que você fez?”

Bom. O cachorro não respondeu.


	6. Meio cedo para um delírio, não?

Mesmo sendo um papai de primeira viagem, afinal quando mais jovem fora impedido de ter qualquer bichinho já que sua mãe era muito alérgica, estava **conspícuo** em todo seu ser o contentamento daquela oportunidade.

Já tinha até se acostumado a dividir a cama com Batman, por isso não impediu o sorriso ao mirar sonolento as belas costas largas dele antes de virar para o lado oposto e cochilar um pouco mais antes de acordar definitivamente.

“Peraí!”, sentou rápido, agora completamente desperto, apenas para mirar o cachorro dormindo normal como sempre.

Coçou os olhos. Devia estar mais cansado do que imaginara.


	7. Ignorar também pode ser uma opção

Assim que terminou de ler a última **sextilha** da profecia do capítulo dezenove, Stiles decidiu que merecia uma devida recompensa pelo feito. Afinal, não era pra qualquer um acompanhar o linguajar daquele autor. Abriu a geladeira quase sentindo o gosto do pedaço de bolo que guardara, mas foi com surpresa que não o encontrou.

Estranhou.

Aliás, naqueles dias parecia que a comida vinha acabando rápido demais. Sabia que era chamado ”magro de ruim”, contudo não era tão poço sem fundo assim.

Até pensou em arranjar câmeras para desvendar esse mistério, mas eram tão caras...

Desistiu e foi comer uma maçã.


	8. Cara ou coroa?

Enquanto Stiles dormia profundamente no sofá com o notebook no colo, o canídeo ali presente aos poucos foi ficando anomalamente em pé, até que assumiu uma forma humana. O homem nu, então, foi pra cozinha se livrar novamente da ração em seu pote.

Dias antes quase se entregara ao derrubar a vasilha metálica no chão, mas Stiles era tão lerdo que nem precisou se **desquietar** com isso.

Suspirou coçando a barba, pensando no quão conveniente tinha sido ter arranjando um refúgio naquele momento de necessidade. Deu de ombros, comendo o resto de pizza e voltando pra carregar Stiles pra cama.


	9. A curiosidade NÃO matou o gato

Como um verdadeiro **sucateiro** , Stiles colava o que parecia ser o milésimo pedaço de _silver tape_ num rádio velhíssimo quando Peter Hale, seu superior, apareceu para lhe entregar uns livros. Peter e Batman trocaram um significativo olhar assim que perceberam a presença um do outro.

“Acolhendo vira-latas agora?”, sorriu sardônico. O cachorro o fuzilou.

“Hey, vira-latas também tem sentimentos! Não fale mal na cara dele”

“Oh, mas não seja por isso. Que tal falarmos de outra pessoa?”

Stiles ficou interessado.

“Sabe o meu sobrinho Derek?”

“Conhecer pessoalmente, não. Mas a fama...”

“Pois eu tenho histórias inéditas sobre ele pra contar...”


	10. Família é osso duro de roer

Duas da manhã. Batman corria de uma **sêmita** a outra até que encontrou a casa que procurava e entrou por uma das janelas abertas. Seu tio já o esperava, sorrindo, sentado numa poltrona.

“Tinha alguma necessidade de falar tanto?!”, esbravejou tão logo se transformou em humano.

“Olá para você também, Derek.”

“Falou até da minha fase vergonhosa!”

“E sorte sua que eu não mostrei a sua foto sem sobrancelhas.”, Derek piscou surpreso até porque não sabia da existência dessa foto. “E até quando pretende se esconder com o Stilinski?”

“Ela ainda está lá?”

Peter anuiu.

“Então continuarei fora do mapa.”


	11. Azar... Depende muito do ponto de vista

Era quase como se tivesse um **anátema** gravado em si, pois só assim para justificar tanto azar. Uma evidência disso era que tinha passado quase uma hora debaixo do chuveiro com o cabelo cheio de xampu, esperando a água voltar. Aí quando voltou percebeu que esquecera a toalha.

Saiu molhado e com raiva. E nem se incomodaria com a nudez caso não tivesse Batman o mirando fixamente. Constrangido sem nem saber porquê, tentou andar mais rápido para chegar ao quarto. Mas é claro que ele escorregou e caiu de pernas pro ar.

As bufadas do cachorro pareceram muito com risadas.


	12. Foi apenas uma retirada estratégica

Quando Scott, seu amigo de longa data, apareceu com uma cara bravíssima, Stiles soube que o **jeque** da amizade não estava hasteado naquele dia. O visitante alternou o olhar entre Stiles e Batman, incrédulo.

“Então foi realmente você que fugiu com um lobo ferido da clínica?!”

Stiles deu de ombros.

“Eles não queriam deixar que eu cuidasse dele... Espere aí! Lobo?! Do tipo selvagem?! Sério?”

Scott nem prestou atenção ao seu escândalo, mais preocupado em examinar o lobo.

“Por que a tala está tão folgada?! Você ficou tirando ela?”

“Hey! Sou inocente!”

“Então como isso aconteceu?”

Ele não soube responder.


	13. Os velhos truques nunca morrer

A bronca durou tanto tempo que o lobo quase desejou estar em **catáfora** para se poupar de ouvir aquilo. No fim, acabou sendo levado – após o horário de funcionamento da clínica – para tirar um raio X, por exigência de Scott.

Contudo, para surpresa dos dois humanos, não havia qualquer sinal de que o lobo tivesse quebrado algo. Era quase como se tivesse curado por mágica. Stiles, obviamente, continuou sem saber explicar, mas implorou com sua melhor cara de cãozinho sem dono para que Scott o deixasse continuar com Batman.

O lobo pareceu tão inocente que... Scott acabou cedendo, suspirando resignado.


	14. Uns favores aqui, outros acolá

Depois de descobrir que Batman estava bem, Stiles resolveu levá-lo para passear no parque. Ignorando a possibilidade de alguém chegar a **ilação** de que se tratava de um lobo e não de um cachorro, ele admirava a coleira azul no pescoço do animal enquanto andavam.

Não tinha se passado nem meia hora quando surgiu um cara chamado “alguma coisa Greenberg” – acompanhado de seu cão – que começou a dar em cima de Stiles. Mas o papo dele era tão ruim que o lobo se viu na obrigação de salvar o humano dessa.

Ganiu fingindo dor e Stiles se esqueceu do outro.


	15. Um lobo pode ficar mordido, sim

O lobo estava **sisudo**. Deu-se o trabalho de ajudar Stiles a se livrar do homem no parque, porém, mesmo assim acabaram trocando números. Não dava para acreditar naquilo. O mau humor foi tanto que até Stiles percebeu, apesar de não entender o porquê.

E como que para animar seu pet, Stiles resolveu fazer uma maratona de filmes na companhia de Batman. O gênero escolhido, entretanto, parecia tinha sido o “matar de tanto chorar”, pois Stiles só faltou desidratar ao terminarem de ver Titanic. E esse era apenas o segundo filme.

O lobo suspirou enquanto se deixava abraçar pelo humano chorão.


	16. Claro que músculo faz bem pra vista

Stiles acordou incomodado com algo pesando em seu peito. Considerando que no dia anterior tinha trabalhado até se exaurir ele cogitou a possibilidade de estar ficando doente. Contudo, ao abaixar o olhar, percebeu que apenas se tratava de um forte braço repousado em si.

Precisou de vinte segundos para se dar conta da situação, sair da cama aos tropeços, se afastar as pressas até bater com as costas no pôster **plúmbeo** de Game of Thrones e agarrar o primeiro objeto que alcançou. Infelizmente sua arma para se defender seria um... Cabide.

O homem acordou, é claro. Seria impossível continuar dormindo com toda aquela gritaria. Contraindo as sobrancelhas numa feição irritada, compreendeu quase de imediato o que tinha acontecido.

“Parado aí, seu invasor de casas!”, tentou soar intimidante, mas apontar com um cabide não contribuía muito para isso.

O intruso deu um meio sorriso, claramente se divertindo.

“E o que pretende fazer? Vai me pendurar no guarda-roupa?”

Stiles ficou boquiaberto. Não pela forma como foi respondido, mas sim por ele ter se levantado da cama e revelado estar do jeito que veio ao mundo. Que espécie de tarado – especialmente agradável aos olhos – era aquele?

Piscou surpreso. _Quê?_

“Espere aí. Derek... Hale?!”


	17. Segredo nem na Conchichina

Num instante Derek estava do lado da cama e no outro encurralava Stiles na parede. Quase perguntou que tipo de treinamento especial ele tinha feito ou se por acaso participava de alguma academia ninja. Sua mente já conseguia o **excruciar** de tantas dúvidas que surgiam uma atrás da outra.

“Eu vou ligar pros bombeiros! Ou pra NASA! Melhor, vou ligar pro Scott! Aposto que você não sabe, mas o pai dele é do FBI!”, Stiles tagarelava qualquer coisa tentando não mostrar o quão afetado ficou com a aproximação de Derek. O cabide ainda em mãos.

Derek entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas de súbito Stiles agarrou a coleira azul que ainda estava em seu pescoço e o sacudiu para frente e para trás, exasperado. Aquele humano realmente não tinha a menor noção de perigo.

“O que você fez com meu lobo, seu... seu nudista?!”

Derek suspirou e com uma facilidade imensa fez Stiles largar a coleira.

“Eu sou o Batman.”, disse com o rosto sério.

Uma parte sua até achou legal ele ter falado isso com aquele ar todo sério, mas Stiles não conseguiu evitar cair na gargalhada.

E foi por isso que Derek se transformou bem na sua frente.


	18. Ah, é só um detalhe

Ao se transformar na frente dele, que parecia nunca ter tido contato com o sobrenatural, Derek imaginava que sua reação seria **sarpar** dali sem nem se preocupar com malas ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Contudo, não tinha levado em consideração a possibilidade de Stiles ser uma pessoa estranha além da conta e por isso, um momento depois, estavam na cozinha esperando a água ferver para o café.

“Eu nem acredito que domestiquei um lobisomem!”, Derek lhe deu um olhar duro e ele pigarreou antes de continuar. “Então... Quer dizer que você está precisando de um lugar para se esconder?”

“ _Sumir_ de vista temporariamente.”, corrigiu. “Achei que você ficaria mais surpreso.”

“Fala do lance de lobisomem? Ah, não se preocupe. Estou quase gritando aqui, mas isso respondeu algumas coisas que vinham me perturbando.”

Derek apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, se apoiando na parede. Teria subestimado a percepção dele?

“Que tal unir o útil ao agradável? Posso te deixar ficar, mas em troca você me responde o que eu quiser saber. Além de me ajudar numa coisinha também e prometer não me morder.”

“Que outra coisa?”

“Meio que nos inscrevi numa competição de pet mais charmoso...”

E, bem, a resposta foi um rosnado.


	19. #DigaNãoAoDesperdício

“Ahá! Achei meu **besante** da sorte! Agora, sim, estou preparado para...” interrompeu-se ao entrar na cozinha e se deparar com Derek prestes a devorar o que parecia ser seu último burrito.

Com um grito de revolta Stiles saltou sobre Derek, tomou o burrito da mão dele e enfiou tudo na boca de uma vez só. A selvageria foi tão inesperada que o outro apenas ficou com os olhos verdes bem arregalados enquanto Stiles engolia com aparente sufoco.

“Depois eu que sou o animal.” resmungou, rolando os olhos.

Ainda foi preciso alguns segundos para Stiles conseguir se recuperar, tomando um copo com água para ajudar a descer.

“E você é mesmo! Já não basta todo esse tempo que ficou furtando minha preciosa comida prejudicial à saúde? Aliás, o que você estava fazendo com a ração que eu te dava?”

Derek teve a decência de parecer culpado, mas não respondeu. E nem precisou. Stiles conseguiu incrivelmente interligar rápido os pontos.

“Não me diga que estava jogando tudo na pia do banheiro e que é por isso que ela está entupida!”

“Ok, eu não digo.”

Pela cara insatisfeita de Stiles, Derek percebeu que ouviria umas boas reclamações.

“Mas antes... Veste uma roupa, caramba!”


	20. Animais de estimação, uni-vos!

Quase venceram a competição online de pets mais charmosos, mas Stiles ficou satisfeito com o segundo lugar. Além disso tinha sido muito divertido fazer Derek, em sua forma lobo, usar dos mais variados adereços (que ele claramente odiou). E o prêmio tinha sido um jantar romântico num restaurante que permitia a entrada de animais, então não tinha do que reclamar.

Por falta de uma segunda opção melhor, Stiles acabou convidando o tal cara do parque para o encãotro. E foi assim que Derek foi obrigado a ouvir mais baboseiras, em sua humilde opinião, do desinteressante Greenberg.

O ambiente era ótimo e se o outro tivesse lábia, certamente teriam um clima **puxativo** ali na mesa. No entanto, estava evidente na cara de Stiles que nem ele estava mais aturando aquela conversa maçante sobre economia.

Derek, então, resolveu ajudá-lo outra vez. Mordendo a ponta da toalha da mesa e ignorando o olhar alarmado que recebeu de Stiles, ele puxou com tudo e saiu correndo entre as mesas do lugar causando alvoroço. Estimulados pela movimentação e barulho, outros animais se juntaram a algazarra, piorando ainda mais o cenário.

Ao final, foram convidados a se retirarem e, de preferência, a nunca mais voltarem ali.


	21. Sedução natural é a mais rasteira

Já era o terceiro dia desde o desastroso encãotro e Stiles seguia irritado. Isso para não dizer furioso. Nem as tentativas de aproximação de Derek na forma de lobo funcionaram para a arrefecer a raiva dele.

Aquele clima ruim permaneceu até o quarto dia, quando Derek decidiu que daria um basta naquilo. Afinal, apesar de ter agido intencionalmente, havia uma estranha culpa **enleada** ao sentimento de satisfação. 

“Você estava tão interessado assim nele?” perguntou, encurralando-o na parede para que não fugisse da conversa.

Stiles cruzou os braços, contrariado.

“Tá, não estava tanto assim, mas não é como se aparecessem pessoas interessadas em mim com muita frequência, oras!”

Derek franziu o cenho. Aquilo nem fazia sentido. O analisou de cima a baixo e aproveitando que Stiles desviara o olhar pro lado, aproximou o rosto do pescoço dele e fungou ali do mesmo jeito que fazia quando lobo.

É, o cheiro continuava agradável.

“Se você saísse mais certamente teria mais pretendentes. Sua rotina é sair de casa para o trabalho e do trabalho pra casa.” disse o óbvio e voltou para sua forma de lobo, indo cochilar em algum lugar.

Stiles ficou estático com os pelos arrepiados e boquiaberto, totalmente desacreditado.

“Quê?!”


	22. À la vontê até demais

Stiles nunca achou que um dia seria pego naquele tipo de situação até que Scott, após entrar com a chave reserva, os flagrou brigando pela posse do controle remoto. Isso, porém, não seria tão ruim caso não estivesse fortemente agarrado ao tronco de Derek, esticando-se o máximo possível para tirar o objeto de sua mão.

E Sim, Derek ainda estava desnudo.

Stiles até tentou explicar, mas Scott apenas murmurou desculpas por ter interrompido e saiu correndo dali.

“Sério mesmo, qual o seu problema com roupas?” perguntou, apertando uma almofada no rosto. Não existia um limite para o azar?

Derek nem precisou responder, visto que logo foi arrastado para o quarto. Roupas e mais roupas foram tiradas do guarda-roupa, contudo nenhuma deu muito certo. Somente uns **rebotalhos** de roupas do seu pai, bem fora de moda e meio puídos, couberam um pouco melhor.

“Por que você tinha que ser assim tão... Grande e forte?”

Derek deu um olhar sugestivo.

“Ok, não me responda.”

“Não tenho problema por você ser magro. É mais fácil de levantar.”

Ignorando o sorriso lateral dele e o seu próprio – ridículo – coração agitado, Stiles fez uma importante constatação: eles precisavam ir às compras o mais rápido possível.


	23. Humanos também precisam passear

Movidos pela praticidade, resolveram procurar roupas decentes num shopping mesmo. Stiles estava até animado por estar saindo com Derek na forma humana pela primeira vez, mas essa animação logo passou com a visível urgência que o outro tinha para ir embora. Ele ficava olhando ao redor constantemente como se esperasse um ataque surpresa.

“Afinal, você está se escondendo do quê?” perguntou chateado, já no caixa para finalizar as compras.

Derek rolou os olhos.

“Digamos que tive uns problemas com a minha ex.”

Stiles piscou perplexo e logo depois desatou a rir.

“Espera, é sério que isso tudo é só por você estar fugindo de uma mulher?”

“Você não conhece Kate.” retrucou fazendo uma carranca.

Stiles pensou em fazer uma piadinha, mas foi interrompido pela atendente sorridente que lhe chamava a atenção:

“Tem certeza que não vai levar esta peça, senhor? Ela combina perfeitamente com seu tom **alabastro**!”

“Moça, eu nem sou tão branco assim.”

A vendedora obstinada, contudo, continuou com sua lábia tentando convencê-lo a levar a roupa. Irritado com a ladainha, Derek mostrou um cartão e disse que pagaria pelas roupas.

Stiles olhou do cartão para Derek repetidas vezes.

“Desde quando você tem cartão?! E isso é um celular?!”


	24. Às vezes o conveniente cai bem

Ao avistar Peter sentado num cybercafé perto do trabalho, Stiles já foi entrando e se acomodando na mesa dele sem ser chamado.

“Se você passou lá em casa pra deixar a carteira e o celular de Derek, por que não aproveitou e deixou umas roupas também?”

Peter abaixou o cardápio sem demonstrar surpresa.

“E atrapalhar a diversão de vocês?”

“Você não sabe o quanto sofri!” lamuriou-se.

“Sei. Agora olhe aquela garçonete ruiva que **sopesa** uma bandeja cheia de copos. Você está atrapalhando meu flerte com ela.” disse com a falta de sutileza habitual. “Aliás, você está com uma cara péssima. Derek não tem te deixado dormir?”

Não foi preciso muito mais para que Stiles resolvesse ir embora. Não por causa das provocações de Peter, mas sim por estar realmente exausto, querendo apenas o conforto do lar. Ultimamente vinha sofrendo pra dormir, pois tinha se acostumado com a presença do lobo na cama e proibira sua presença ali desde que descobrira todo o lance de lobisomem.

Remexeu-se debaixo das cobertas, reclamando baixinho do frio intenso daquela noite. Foi por isso, e apenas por isso, que fingiu não perceber quando Derek entrou debaixo das cobertas, aceitando de bom grado o calor extra.


	25. Algo de errado não está certo

Com uma faixa na cabeça ao estilo Rambo e vestindo um avental com a imagem de um corpo sarado estampado na frente, Stiles cortava legumes tentando o seu melhor para imitar o pessoal do MasterChef. O importante era treinar para o almoço que teria que fazer no fim de semana, por isso que apesar dos pedaços irregulares e do medo de acabar cortando um dedo fora, ele persistia.

E provavelmente continuaria achando estar indo no caminho certo caso Derek não tivesse aparecido na cozinha torcendo o rosto em desagrado.

“O que diabos você está fazendo aí?”

“Um prato autoral. Não está tão bonito, mas o gosto estará melhor.”

Derek encarou a mistura estranha e nada apetitosa que havia dentro da panela.

“E esse tal prato, por acaso, envolve **mortalha** de cigarro?”

Stiles ficou sem entender, mas quando ele puxou um cigarro quase desmanchado do seu ensopado de carne, o queixo quase foi ao chão.

“Mas eu nem fumo! Foi você?”

Um olhar foi o suficiente como resposta.

“E como soube que isso estava aí, então?”

“Meus sentidos são muito mais aguçados que os seus.”

“Ah. Talvez eu ainda precise treinar um pouquinho mais...”

“Vou pedir pizza.”

“Quero uma de muçarela!”


	26. O lobo nem é tão mau assim

Derek percebeu a péssima ideia que tinha sido se oferecer para limpar o quintal quando viu o estado terrível que ele estava. Tinha duas árvores que não eram podadas há anos, uma camada espessa de folhas e muito mato. Mas como queria compensar pela trabalhosa pia entupida, acabou indo mesmo assim.

Na metade da limpeza começou uma chuva forte que o obrigou a parar. Entrou molhado e sujo de terra, já tirando a camisa incômoda que colava no corpo. E estava passando no corredor quando um Stiles só de toalha saiu do banheiro.

O outro deu um grito, colocando as mãos em cima do peito, mas logo tratou de se recompor e ir rápido para o quarto.

“Tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto antes, sabe?” conseguiu falar antes que Stiles sumisse de vista.

“Não preciso que me lembre disso!”

Sorrindo, Derek entrou no banheiro. Havia se habituado a Stiles mais do que gostaria de admitir e uma prova disso era identificar quando estava inquieto. Ele começava a falar sobre coisas aleatórias enquanto andava. O assunto da vez, inclusive, era **trepanação** e do banheiro mesmo conseguiu ouvir quando ele bateu o dedo mindinho num móvel.

Era divertido provocá-lo.


	27. Sherlock Holmes, é você?

No sábado, Scott e sua noiva, Allison, apareceram mais cedo do que tinham combinado e acabaram chegando a tempo de assistir Stiles e seu novo colega terminando de preparar as comidas. E o curioso era que a dinâmica entre eles era tão confortável que em alguns momentos o casal se sentiu como se estivesse invadindo um momento íntimo.

“Então, você é o...” começou Scott.

E antes que Stiles tivesse tempo de inventar qualquer coisa ou apresentá-lo como algum primo perdido há anos, Derek tomou a frente estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

“Sou Derek Hale e estou temporariamente morando aqui. Aliás, desculpe pela cena inesperada do outro dia.” respondeu com um sorriso de bom moço capaz de enganar o melhor dos detetives.

Stiles só conseguiu ficar abismado ao ver no quão fácil seus amigos caíram no papo de Derek. Bem, ao menos ele sabia toda a verdade. Conferiu se o prato principal já tinha **arrefecido** o suficiente e depois chamou os outros para comer.

“Sabe, Stiles, Scott ainda não concorda comigo, mas saiba que apoio o lance de vocês.” sussurrou Allison quando foram se despedir.

Stiles nem soube reagir, mas piorou quando Scott olhou ao redor e disse:

“Cadê o Batman?”


	28. Isso não estava no script

Stiles explicava o porquê da **candeia** que comprara mais cedo ser perfeita para presentear Scott numa oferta de reconciliação quando uma mulher de expressão raivosa os surpreendeu num beco mal iluminado. Peter surgiu logo atrás dela, parecendo ter corrido para chegar ali.

“Kate?” Derek trocou um olhar rápido com o tio, que apenas deu de ombros.

Stiles, ao seu lado, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Essa é a famosa Kate? Não é tão assustadora assim.”

A mulher, então, rosnou/gritou um som tão estridente que mesmo Stiles sendo humano, sentiu os ouvidos doerem. Em seguida ela transformou-se parcialmente, ficando com o rosto estranhamente animalesco e garras muito afiadas.

“Certo, _isso_ foi assustador. Você não me disse que ela era o chupa-cabra, Derek!”

Ignorando Stiles, ele deu um passo à frente.

“O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, Kate?”

“Como ousou terminar comigo por um SMS, seu cretino?!”

“Não achei que você se importasse tanto assim com nosso relacionamento de fachada.”

“E não me importo, mas por sua culpa fui afastada da empresa! Agora seja um bom garoto e fale pra sua família que o noivado não foi desfeito.”

Derek a encarou com firmeza.

“Isso não vai acontecer.”

Ela pareceu ficar ainda mais furiosa.


	29. Stiles Improviso Stilinski

A discussão seguia acelerada e se não fosse pelas íris lupinas que Derek exibia, Stiles provavelmente desejaria um balde de pipoca para aproveitar melhor. Mas como pareciam estar seguindo para uma linha mais violenta de briga, ele começou a se preocupar um pouco.

“E você acha que encontrará alguém melhor do que eu? Fui a coisa mais incrível que surgiu na sua vida.” disse ela, erguendo o queixo.

É, aquilo era demais para Stiles ficar quieto. Sem conseguir controlar sua vontade de **pleitear** , ele marchou até Derek e encarou a mulher/gato/chupa-cabra.

“Desculpa interromper seu papo egocêntrico, mas parece que você foi tão traumatizante que ele preferiu mudar de ares comigo, um simples humano.” E então puxou um surpreso Derek pela gola, unindo os lábios num leve prensar que logo virou um beijo cinematográfico.

Pararam quando ouviram o som de algo pesado caindo no chão. Aparentemente Kate ficara tão chocada que não percebera Peter se aproximar com um tranquilizante especial para a espécie deles.

“Eu bateria palmas pela ótima cena de novela mexicana, mas estou com as mãos ocupadas.” Peter pegou Kate no colo. “E olha que sorte, o irmão dela está vindo buscá-la e irão voltar pra Detroit ainda hoje.”


	30. Alguém chame um médico!

Com o problema “Kate” resolvido, Derek não tinha mais motivos para permanecer usando a casa do outro como refúgio. Despediram-se um pouco incertos de como reagir, principalmente depois do tal beijo. Derek agradeceu a estadia e Stiles apertou sua mão mecanicamente, esperando não demonstrar o misto de sentimentos que o afligia.

Depois disso alguns dias se passaram e Stiles se descobriu achando muito ruim ter a casa só para si. Parecia até estranho ter de volta toda aquela privacidade perdida com o convívio com o homem-lobo. E a pior parte: ele estava com saudades de atualizar o Instagram criado especialmente para postar fotos de Batman.

Fechando o notebook, ele desistiu de tentar inventar desculpas e encarar a realidade. Precisava admitir que talvez, só talvez, estivesse um tanto interessado em Derek Hale. Não podia afirmar estar apaixonado ou algo do estilo, afinal seu coração descompassado e inquietude ao pensar nele podia ser apenas sintomas de alguma doença nova.

“Certo, eu irei atrás dele só pra confirmar isso! Sem segundas intenções.” disse para si mesmo, **rotundo**.

Contudo, ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com um Derek de braços cruzados, sorrindo suspeitamente.

“Está indo atrás de quem?”

Seu coração traíra bateu loucamente.


	31. Paz e sossego são para os fracos

Depois de algumas conversas esclarecedoras, eles decidiram ir devagar para testar esse novo relacionamento ainda sem nome específico. Quer dizer, pra quê pressa quando se tinha todo o tempo do mundo? Por isso, naquele momento, estavam tranquilamente sentados lado a lado no sofá, assistindo a um filme de ação qualquer.

E é claro que nem trinta minutos do filme tinham se passado quando eles simplesmente ignoraram a decisão tomada e começaram a se beijar, com direito a mão boba e tudo.

Porém, de repente a trilha sonora de Missão Impossível começou a soar bem alto e isso foi como colocar uma **habena** no clima entre eles e puxar com força, pois Stiles se afastou rápido de Derek começando a procurar o celular. Afinal, aquele era o toque personalizado que tinha colocado para Peter.

Achou o celular no exato momento em que parou de tocar. Vendo que também tinha recebido umas mensagens, acabou indo olhá-las primeiro.

“O que ele quer?” Derek resmungou mal-humorado.

Stiles contraiu as sobrancelhas, apertando para baixar as imagens enviadas, mas a internet estava devagar.

“Ele disse que me enviou umas lembrancinhas. Ah, são umas fotos suas, Derek... Sem sobrancelhas?!”

Derek fechou a cara. Dessa vez mataria Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora acabou! Obrigada a quem leu <3

**Author's Note:**

> Esse desafio ocorreu em outubro de 2017 e ocorre durante todo o mês, sendo um capítulo por dia. Cada dia nos é dado uma palavra para encaixar no capítulo. A palavra estará em negrito, caso tenham curiosidade de saber qual é.


End file.
